


When You Let a Ladybug Cure Your Bellyache

by wyomingparmesan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingparmesan/pseuds/wyomingparmesan
Summary: Ladybug pays Adrien a visit, only to find out that he's not feeling too good. Luckily for him, she has just the cure for him. Ladrien, oneshot.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	When You Let a Ladybug Cure Your Bellyache

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this other than I wanted to write something fluffy after all this angst I've been writing lately lol. I also haven't written Ladrien before so...I saw an opportunity and took it. I suppose this could also be a late entry to Ladrien June hehe.

Ladybug threw her yo-yo into the open window. She knew it was risky to do so from so far away, but she didn't want to risk being seen running up to the Agreste mansion. As she followed the string to finally land on the windowsill, she smiled to herself. It was so generous of Adrien to leave his window open on days he thought she may come and visit. There always ran the risk of Nathalie or his father coming into his room, but even that was a rarity.

The string retracted and her yo-yo fell safely back into her grasp. She looked down to the room below her, expecting to see Adrien's reaction to her sudden appearance. Her eyes scanned the large room, completely skipping over the bed that lay on the other end.

Laying on top was none other than Adrien himself, still clad in his day clothes minus the shoes. Ladybug let her body jump down from the window, hoping it would alert him of her arrival. Indeed, his head tilted upwards a little to check out the noise.

Once she noticed him looking at her, she immediately felt a bit of heat rush to her cheeks. "H-Hi, Adrien," she said. "Sorry to barge in."

He laid his head back on the pillow, placing a hand behind his head so that he was propped up a little. "It's okay, that's why I left it open," he said. His eyes closed as he let out a soft groan of pain.

She stepped back in concern. "What's wrong?", she asked, moving closer to him. "Are you okay?"

He let out a sigh. "I just have a stomachache, that's all," he said. "I...may have had too much pizza last night." He chuckled a little as he gave her a guilty smile.

Before she knew it, Ladybug's legs were moving her forward and her hands were placing themselves on the covers of his bed. "Oh, is it okay if I um," her cheeks flashed a hot red color as she spoke. "Lay down with you? Maybe that'll make you feel better."

Adrien felt his heart beating faster in his chest; a sensation that combined with the slowly building layer of sweat forming on his forehead. "S-Sure," he managed to say before his larynx felt like it would collapse.

Without hesitation, Ladybug made her way across to where he was in his bed, snuggling up next to him. "Is this okay?", she asked, making sure she wasn't in his boundaries.

Her closeness made his skin burn with a slightly hot sensation that crawled up to his face. "Y-Yeah, you're fine," he said. Feeling another wave of pain coming over him, he threw his free hand to his stomach. Little groans of pain escaped his lips, causing Ladybug to instinctively frown.

"Aw, poor thing," she said. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Her eyes darted to his stomach, where his hand was gripping his shirt.

He opened his eyes to look at her. "Just being here is enough," he said, feeling his lips form into a goofy smile.

She silently shook her head. Knowing Adrien, he was probably just trying to downplay his current condition so that she wouldn't worry. "You dork," she said, giggling. Feeling a rush of confidence, she stuck her hand out and placed it on top of his hand that was on his stomach.

"O-Oh," he let out a nervous grunt. He turned his head to see that her face was closer than he had initially anticipated.

Noticing his nervous expression, she moved her face back a little. "I'm sorry that your tummy hurts," she said in a slightly cute tone. She stroked his hand with her thumb. "Do you think maybe a little...tummy rub will make you feel better?"

As if his face didn't already feel like it was going to burn to a crisp at any moment, it somehow felt even hotter now. "A-A tummy rub?", he asked, feeling the sweat trying to drip down his face.

She nodded, a smile still on her face. "Yes, I've heard that applying a little pressure to the stomach may help alleviate some of the pressure," she said, gripping his hand a little tighter. "What do you think?"

Adrien could hardly move, his body feeling as though it were cemented into his bed. He always liked it when Ladybug made her surprise visits, but this one just blew him out of the water. His mind was having trouble registering the fact that there was a superhero- a superhero whom he loved- in his bed.

A superhero's job was to help people right? Supposing by that logic, then Ladybug was just trying to do her duty by helping a fellow needy citizen. The swallowed the deeply rooted lump in his throat and answered. "I think it's worth the shot," he said, his hand still tingling from her touch.

She gave him a half smile and looked downward at him. Her eyes moved to his stomach, removing her hand from atop his. Grabbing the end of his shirt, she looked up at him; her eyes glancing in a way he assumed was her way of asking for permission. He nodded a little and she proceeded.

Ladybug felt her face tingle in anticipation as her gloved fingers moved his shirt upwards, just enough to reveal his stomach. She began by brushing her fingers gently over his stomach, watching as he mildly recoiled from her touch. His slightly toned abs made his stomach harder, but even through her gloves, she could feel that his skin was soft beneath her fingers.

"S-Sorry," he said nervously. "Your hand is cold."

"It's okay," she said, watching as her fingers danced across his abs. "Let me know if this hurts, okay?"

He threw both of his hands above his head, shifting slightly so that he was relaxing on his pillow. His gaze shifted downwards to watch her fingers do their magic.

Ladybug began by pushing slightly on different parts of his belly, moving back when he would grunt in pain.

The pressure she put on his stomach felt nice in some spots, but the occasional wave of pain passing through made it feel as though she was poking him with a sharp stick. He noticed her taking her hand away to look at him with a soft expression.

She must've noticed his reaction because she began to gently rub circles on his belly, applying the smallest amounts of pressure. "I'm sorry, Adrien," she said softly. "I was hoping that would help."

"Don't be sorry," he said, grunting a little. "What you're doing now feels nice, though."

He noticed the bit of blush that returned to her cheeks. "Oh, okay, I'll just keep doing that then," she said.

Adrien turned his head so that he was facing straight ahead, looking up at his ceiling. Ladybug's touch...it was so soft. He had felt it many times before, but that was also when he was clad in a similarly tight suit. The feeling of touch was often quite restricted, so being able to feel her touch directly on his skin made him want to fall into paradise.

Ladybug moved her head forward just a bit, making it so that her nose was pressed to his cheek. The warmth of his skin matched her own, creating a feeling of comfort within her insides. She used her lips to place little fluttering kisses along his cheek and up to his ear.

He closed his eyes, relaxing into her touch as he indulged in the sweet delight she was giving him. He shifted slightly to take a hand out from underneath his head and gently place it around her back. His arm laid limply around her waist; just barely pulling her towards him.

The closeness between them made their hearts race so fast that Adrien wondered if Ladybug could hear it beating from how close she was to his ear. The way her nose delicately touched his blushing cheeks created a constant tingly feeling in his spine.

Her kisses became less delicate and more solid as she firmly pressed her lips to his cheek. He finally turned his head, looking her straight in the eyes. "You just can't get enough of me can you?", he whispered.

He smirked when he saw her cheeks flush once again. "I-I'm just trying to help your tummy," she said. "That's all."

"And do kisses on my face help my tummy?", he asked slyly.

It was her turn to smirk. "Well, do they?"

Adrien focused on himself, waiting to see if the uncomfortable sensation was still present. A small wave of pain came and went through his stomach, but it was barely noticeable this time. "Yeah, they do," he said, turning back to her. "I feel a lot better now thanks to you."

She took her hand off of his stomach and placed it on his cheek, gently brushing his face with her thumb. "Well, I am a superhero after all," she said, smiling. "That's what I do."

Their faces were mere inches apart, close enough to feel each other's breath on their necks. Their eyes locked and before they knew what was happening, they closed the gap between them. The sweet and soft sensation of their lips pressing together in such a way made Adrien forget all about the current pain he was suffering through.

Ladybug's cheeks were flaming at this point and Adrien's were hot enough to feel through her gloves. Their shared heat intensified the kiss, making her want to go deeper and deeper. She never wanted to let go.

He pulled back first and flashed her a goofy smile as soon as she opened her eyes. "T-Thank you, L-Ladybug," he said, stuttering a little.

She noticed how his nose also shared the blush, creating a pink bridge between his cheeks. "I um, y-you're very welcome, Adrien," she said, smiling. "I think I probably need to go now though." He took his arm back from her as she released her touch on him.

As she gently got off of his bed and walked over to the open window, she turned around and blew him a kiss. "Goodbye, Adrien."

"Goodbye, Ladybug," he said, lifting his head a little to see her.

He heard the zip of her yo-yo as she flung herself out of the window, grabbing onto the nearest building as she escaped from his view.

Adrien laid his head back, sighing happily as he brought his fingers up to his lips. He could still feel her soft, strawberry scented lips on his own. A sensation he hoped wouldn't be the last.

And just like that, his stomachache was gone.


End file.
